The Best Joke
by legalesa1
Summary: What if Fred wasn't killed by the crumbling walls? What if he was just knocked out? What would he be thinking about? Please feel free to leave reviews.


" You are actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-."

The walls start to crumble around me and Percy then the world goes dark. I hear Percy's cries and I realize he must think that I am dead. You have no idea of how much I just want open my eyes and say that I am ok but the rubble have knocked me out cold. I have no idea of how long I will be like this. Then I start to remember all the amazing times that I have had with my family. The first day at Hogwarts when George and me were both sorted into Gryffindor and how our shanigans started almost immediately

Percy was a new Prefect at the time and threw us dirty glances every couple of seconds. But we couldn't help it we were determined to make our seven years at Hogwarts the best years of our lives.

I remember our first potions lesson we set fire to out potion along with the 5 Slytherins that were sitting next to us. That landed us detention for 2 weeks Snape wasn't pleased at us at all. Then I remember the quiddich tryouts and George and me became the Gryffindor beaters. The first match we won and we continued out winning streak until the House Cup, which went to Ravenclaw that year. But they were very well prepared but Oliver Wood yelled at us for a good hour about not having good enough coverage.

Then my memory jumped to the next year when our youngest brother Ron go sorted along with know-it-all Hermione Granger and the infamous Harry Potter. On our first match that year we had Harry as our new seeker and we won that match with him practically swallowing the Snitch. We quickly became great friends with Harry and Hermione and tried our best to keep ourselves in order. That lasted about a good 10 minutes and we were back to our old tricks. But everyone loved us so we decided to keep the tricks going.

My memory then jumps to the sorting of my little sister Ginny we made sure that she sat next to us in order to protect her. Then I remember the early practice that Oliver called on us and we were interrupted by Slytherin who needed to practice with their new seeker. It was Lucius Malfoy's son good lord he was just like his father even worse. He called Hermione a Mudblood and Ron ended up throwing up slugs. Then both George and me decided to try and enter ourselves in the Triwizard Tournament we ended up brawling for a good 5 minutes then got out beards removed. It was extremely embarrassing but we did entertain many students and that is our specialty. Angelina entered for Gryffindor and Cedric Digory entered for Hufflepuff. Sadly Cedric's name got picked but everyone was shocked when Harry's name got picked. We thought it was bloody impressive that he could get his name in the goblet. But turns out that someone else put it in. The dark lord returned and Cedric was murdered. That was a shock to the entire school and the scandals started coming.

There is a new Defense Of The Dark Arts teacher this year and I hate her. She comes from the Ministry and is pure evil in a human form. Harry and us get suspended for playing Quidditch cause Malfoy couldn't keep his mouth shut. Then that evil hag wasn't even close to finished with what she was going to put us through. She has these horrible quills that write into your skin once you start writing. Our get away was Dumbledore army, which she somehow found out about and took it away from us.

We have had enough of this torture and Hogwarts was getting darker and darker so we devised a brilliant plan that involved lots and lots of fireworks. Just like that all of Umbridges work was destroyed and Hogwarts was happy once again. I will never forget that day the day when the Weasly twins saved Hogwarts from despair and darkness.

Then came the wonderful trick shop, which couldn't of been possible without Harry's generous donation of a thousand galleons. Business was booming and everyone wanted the newest prank and tricks. We always came up with something new every week it seemed like. No one could get enough of Wheeze Wesley's products and that brought a smile to my face everyday. We got visits from Mum and Dad but they didn't want to buy anything. We got an amazing visit from everyone except Percy him and his Ministry business. Ron tried to see if we would lower the price of some of our proudest cause he was our brother. We just simply raised the price he gave up and carefully put the products back on the shelf. Ginny was looking at the love potions that we have created and we decided to mess with her a bit. Apparently you don't try to talk to Ginny about her relationships without being yelled at. So we decided to leave it at that moment but the greatest thing about being her brother is that we could bug her about it as much as we wanted to. The worst thing ever happened that year I will never forget the look on Harry's face when he told us that Snape killed Dumbledore. At first I didn't believe him but then I realized that Harry wouldn't lie about something that important. He has been through so much in the past couple of years the return of the dark lord, the death of his only family Sirius and the death of his protector Dumbledore I don't know how he is getting through this.

Then I remember earlier this year my brother Bill gets married to one of the contestants from the Triwizards Tournament Fleur. When he told us I couldn't believe it but hey my big brother was getting married that was awesome. Anything could make this year go better cause we have already lost another member of the order Mad-eye was killed by Voldemort and George got his ear severed off by out potions master Snape. The wedding was going amazingly and then the warning came and that's when all hell broke lose. People were screaming and shouting, I was trying to find my family, which was hard. After a good 4o minutes things started to settle down but then I realized that Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't here anymore. Panic struck me I couldn't lose my youngest brother. We got an owl a couple of days later from them saying they were ok and I started to relax a bit. George and me decided to check on the trick shop, which was still buzzing in spite of what was going on. Mum wanted us to go back to Hogwarts to finish our last year I tried arguing with here about it but it was no use. We packed up our trunks and boarded on the Hogwarts express. Ron was lucky he didn't have to come this year I was jealous. We saw Neville and we decided to talk to him about what has been going on lately. Once we arrived something didn't feel right and when we got in the great hall we saw Snape sitting where Dumbledore once sat. That only meant one thing that he was now headmaster and this would be pure hell for all of us. The death eaters have taken over Hogwarts and the ministry. Neville came back with a pretty jacked up face one night but he was protecting the first years and I respected him for that. One day we have managed to round up the D.A once again and we were in the Room of requirements when we got a message.

" Harry Potter and 2 others are waiting at the boars head." Said the painting.

Quickly Neville jumped up and disappeared with the woman it felt like forever but he then reappeared with Harry, Ron and Hermione all behind him. I ran and hugged Ron all that mattered that he was safe but now we needed to get everyone else out.

" The first years need to leave if there is to be a battle here." Said someone from the crowd we all quickly agreed.

" They have to know that you are back Harry." Said Luna.

There were nods of agreement throughout the room and we set to work. Someone handed Harry Gryffindor robes and he walked out with us concealed. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall and Snape was standing looking at everyone.

" I heard that Harry Potter is here in this building." He said slowly.

" If anyone has any information about his whereabouts this is you chance to tell me now."

No one spoke I kept my head down in order to keep from smiling. Then people started whispering about Harry but I didn't look up.

" I must say Professor your security lacks and it lacks a lot." Says Harry from the back of the line.

He steps out the Great Hall doors open and in comes the rest of the order and I smile. The whispers become cheers and people pat Harry on the back. Then Professor McGonagall is dueling Snape and then he is gone. A horrible scream pierces the room and that's when I hear his voice.

" I know that Harry Potter is here just turn him into me and there will be no bloodshed."

I cover my ears hoping it would make the voice go away but it was inside my head. Then it left and panic struck the entire Great Hall and students were crying and clinging on to each other.

"We have to get them out of here professor. Anyone that is under aged will come with me and I will get them out." I said hoping she would agree.

" Ok Weasly make sure you get everyone from Gryffindor and I will get the others." She said.

I smile and start rounding up students walking them into the Room of requirements and getting them out of here. It took at least an hour to get everyone out but they were now out and safe. I quickly made my way back and found my mother and Ginny arguing.

" I want to fight." Ginny yelled.

" I WILL NOT LET YOU!" my mother yelled back.

Lupin stepped in and made a compromise and it was good enough for dad and Ginny smiled. Then out of nowhere Percy came and hugged Mum. I was shocked I didn't know that he would even bother coming but you could see the doubt in his eyes. He kept apologizing to everyone but I still had to joke with him.

" I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, and I was a – a-."

" Ministry-loving, -family-disowning, -power-hungry moron." I finished raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, I was!" agreed Percy.

" Well, I couldn't say it better myself." I said shaking his hand.

But there wasn't any time to for friendly chitchat we were at war and we had to be prepared.

" Fred – NO FRED!" yelled Percy.

Man I want to wake up and say I'm ok but my body refuses to let me wake up. Then I feel someone pick me up and then I feel something soft under me. I was moved to the Great Hall, which was now a hospital, and I hear the cries of my family. Then there is cheering we have won the battle Harry killed Voldemort. Someone is visiting me one last time but this wouldn't be the last time they saw me.

" Ugh does anyone have ice." I say sitting up.

" FRED!" yells my mother pulling me into a hug.

" Well Freddie I must say that was quite a joke." Said George patting my shoulder.

" Yeah you can't top that George." I said smiling


End file.
